Hail Shadow Farzen
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20725 |no = 1204 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 151 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 29, 33, 53, 57, 79, 83, 87, 91 |normal_distribute = 17, 12, 11, 8, 21, 13, 10, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 29, 32, 35, 53, 56, 59, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95 |bb_distribute = 17, 4, 4, 11, 4, 4, 21, 14, 9, 7, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 29, 32, 35, 38, 53, 56, 59, 52, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103, 107 |sbb_distribute = 13, 4, 3, 3, 11, 4, 3, 3, 18, 9, 7, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |description = A swordsman who lived during the dawn of Elgaia. It is said that some priests from a great shrine in Grand Gaia chased after Farzen during his travels, and asked him to join the newly established Randall Guard. By the time Farzen had joined the group, his real name and lineage remained as big a mystery as they had before. Besides slaying demonic beasts, however, records state that Farzen simultaneously carried out secret missions for the government. Rumor has it his ice-like blade showed no mercy to any who dared disrupt the peace. |summon = Hmm? Are you confusing me with someone else? Because you guessed wrong. |fusion = I want to continue being strong. I don't wish for any further regrets. Haha, I must sound like an old man. |evolution = Have I grown more powerful? The power he meant for the future... Never mind me, I'm just mumbling. | hp_base = 4009 |atk_base = 1786 |def_base = 1637 |rec_base = 1457 | hp_lord = 5791 |atk_lord = 2424 |def_lord = 2208 |rec_lord = 1979 | hp_anima = 6533 |rec_anima = 1781 |atk_breaker = 2622 |def_breaker = 2010 |def_guardian = 2406 |rec_guardian = 1880 |def_oracle = 2109 |rec_oracle = 2276 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Frozen Shadow's Power |lsdescription = 40% boost to Atk & critical hits boost damage and BB gauge |lsnote = 100% boost & fills 4-6 BC |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Demon Frost Ruin |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Water attack on all foes & boosts critical hit rate and critical damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Selion Iver |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, slightly boosts enemies' probable Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & boosts critical hit rate and critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 25% chance to boost vulnerability by 25% & 50% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |evofrom = 20724 |evointo = 20726 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 20133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Defenders of Elgaia |addcatname = Farzen2 }}